Sunrise
by George Stark II
Summary: House/Wilson slash. Established relationship. Fluffy ficlet—House is alone on the hospital's roof, Wilson finds him with a surprise.


**Summary: **House/Wilson slash. Established relationship. Fluffy ficlet—House is alone on the hospital's roof, Wilson finds him.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own House, Wilson, the roof of Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital, or the sun.

**A/N:** This actually kind of came to me in a dream. Weird, huh?

Sunrise

It was windy. The roof was always windy for some reason, but it felt good against House's face, and in his short hair. He stood at the edge: hands resting, relaxed, on the short fenced wall surrounding the roof's perimeter. Birds tweeted and sirens blared. The wind blew. Cloud s shifted, allowing House a glimpse of the red sun currently making its way down to the horizon. House had never been one to care too much for sunsets, but he could still appreciate the way the sky changed so smoothly from orange to yellow to blue.

The sound of a door opening and closing interrupted, and House had to exercise self-control not to turn around to see who it was. He listened to the footsteps instead, and smiled to himself.

Not the clacking of heels that meant Cuddy was here to yell at him to get back to work. Not the dull thud of Taub, the relaxed amble of Chase, or the light pitter-patter of Masters coming to look for him.

They were the gentle footsteps of a certain oncologist with a sexy smile and a knack for knowing exactly where his diagnostician boyfriend was at any given moment.

Now that he knew who it was, it was even harder for House not to turn around and catch Wilson's eye, but he remained standing against the wall looking out at the sky.

The footsteps got closer, but neither man said anything to the other. House heard Wilson stop directly behind him. He could feel Wilson's gentle breath against the back of his neck, making the hairs there stand on end. Then two warm arms encircled his waist, and he felt his best friend's weight lean against him. Wilson's breath stopped hitting the back of House's neck, but his head came to rest on his right shoulder.

House still didn't speak; he just let Wilson lean against him and secretly enjoyed being held. He let go of the railing and instead rested his hands on Wilson's forearms. Wilson threaded the fingers of his left hand through those of House's right. Then his right hand moved to take House's left, but he didn't intertwine their fingers this time. He let something small fall from his palm to his fingers, and then he slid this small object onto House's ring finger. House looked down at their hands as he felt this happening to see a white gold ring with a tiny diamond set into it now adorning his finger.

Then, without letting go of House's newly be-ringed hand, Wilson moved to stand at House's side and rotated both their bodies so the two were facing each other. He began to lower himself down to one knee.

"Yes," House interrupted.

Knees bent so Wilson was only about a head shorter than House, he looked at him. "That part's not supposed to come until I'm finished speaking."

House shrugged. "I'm ahead of the game."

Wilson shook his head and continued to lower himself to one knee.

"Yes, Wilson," House said again.

"House, let me finish," Wilson argued.

"Why?" House asked, rolling his eyes. "What's the point of asking a question you already know the answer to?"

"Maybe..." Wilson muttered without catching House's eye, "...maybe I had a little speech planned."

"Let me guess," House said, tugging on Wilson's hands to bring him back so they were at eye level. "Something about how you love me and you want to spend the rest of your life with me?"

Wilson grinned. "All right, maybe it went something like that. But I had a few other things to say, too, like about how I can only really be myself around you and stuff like that."

House sighed. "All right, fine, say what you needed to say."

"Thank you."

Wilson got down to one knee and looked into House's eyes. "House, I..." Then he started laughing and stood up. "Jerk. I can't even do it now."

"What did I do?" House asked innocently. "Go ahead, bare your soul. Pressure's off, you already know my answer."

Wilson chuckled and shook his head. "No, it's not...the mood changed."

"Did I ruin the moment?" House asked, stepping closer to Wilson so they were inches away instead of a foot away.

"No, House, you didn't ruin anything," Wilson promised. He squeezed House's fingers in his own and then leaned forward to gently kiss his lips.

House kissed back, trying to give tongue but Wilson kept it brief and chaste. He smiled at House and stroked the side of his face when he backed away. "I love you," Wilson whispered.

House nodded. "Back at you."

Wilson kissed House again, keeping it tender and light as before. He pulled back only by a bit, their hands still at each other's waists. "You make me feel...different. Like, not only happy, but...like it's okay to be happy with you." He kissed House again. "I've always felt that way around you. It's only when I leave, when we're not together, that I feel like I shouldn't be...the way I am." Another kiss, but deeper and more passionate this time. Wilson was shaking his head as he pulled back. "I never want to have to experience that again. I hate it. I am in love with you and I love being in love with you. I never want that to change. I never want to be apart from you." Wilson kissed House intensely, a hand on each side of his face. "House, I want you to marry me."

House ran his fingers gently through Wilson's hair. Then he kissed him briefly on the lips. "Yes, Wilson."

The wind blew through their hair and made their clothes flap as the glowing red sun reached the horizon. Two distinct profiles became one as they kissed, surrounded by a scarlet setting sun and a vivid orange sky.


End file.
